The present invention relates to a decorative lighting system for a palm tree.
Decorative lighting systems are often not suited for appealingly decorating a palm tree. Single-strand lights may be wrapped around a trunk of the palm tree, but there are often substantial gaps in the lights along the trunk of the palm tree, and in addition, an upper portion of the palm tree, having a collection of palm tree leaves, is not able to be decorated by these systems. This is unfortunate, because palm tree leaves are a central aesthetic characteristic of palm trees. As a result, existing decorative lighting systems are unable to produce an appealing decoration for the palm tree.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a decorative lighting system for a palm tree. The present invention addresses this unmet need.
Systems have been disclosed in the art that relate to decorative lighting systems. These include systems that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These systems are often inadequate and unsatisfactory. In view of the systems disclosed in the art, it is submitted that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing decorative lighting systems. In view of the present disclosure, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in structural and functional elements from systems in the art, and substantially fulfills an unmet need in the art.